MistleNO
by Ami670
Summary: TurboTime is plugged back in, and Litwack's arcade is taking a two week break, to celebrate Christmas. So, Turbo and the TurboTwins spend time together. Inspired by fanart, link to art inside!


**Turns out that my Ralph x Vanellope two-shot is taking forever. So, now I'll bore you with Wreck-It Ralph fanfictions. This one-shot, however, is based off a Turbo pic featuring the TurboTwins in sweaters. I'll link the picture at the end. This is considered a Christmas fanfic, but I'm posting it today.**

* * *

Winter time. The only time where the video game characters can be in snow. Apparently, a game was secretly plugged in, meaning that it would be plugged in every winter. Since there were no characters in the game, it made sense that it could only be plugged in during the "winter months". However, nobody played it. Basically, it had Christmas mini games.

Even TurboTime was finally plugged in, after that famous incident. However, the main characters were alive, so when it was plugged in, you would expect another copy of Turbo and the TurboTwins. No, since they were still alive, they didn't need new characters. Besides, the new ones would be considered copies.

Litwack's arcade was taking a break, for two weeks. So, TurboTime wasn't going to be expecting players during the "winter break". What is going on with the Turbo gang?

Apparently, they were doing their own tradition. Every winter, they would wear "ugly sweaters", just to see who has the ugliest. But this year, they aren't doing the ugly sweaters gimmick. They would just wear plain old sweaters.

Turbo was wearing a red sweater. Of course, all the sweaters had the term "xoxo" written all around the sweater. His sweater also had a stantler on it. Of course, his helmet was replaced with a hat that had the letter "T" on it. As predicated, he always won.

Hencing their name, the TurboTwins were wearing the exact sweaters. A blue sweater, also with the "xoxo" term. But instead of a stantler, they had snowflakes and a Christmas tree. They even the same blue scarf, as of opposing Turbo's salmon and red checkered scarf.

"Hey, Ted," Teddy randomly asked Ted on a cold day. "Guess what?"

"Yes, Teddy?" Ted reluctantly asked.

"Well, it's almost Christmas time, so I was thinking…"

"Well, what?"

"That we should to that 'Christmas game', the one with the mini games," Teddy responded. "We need to bring Turbo with too. Also, mistletoe."

"Teddy!" Ted said, embarrassed.

"Ssh!" Teddy complained. "Don't tell him! Well, he isn't going to do it, but still!"

"You mean like, a prank?" Ted said. "A harmless, little, prank?"

"Yes," Teddy told Ted. "Exactly."

"Al right! Let's go get Turbo!" Ted says. "We couldn't have Christmas without him!"

"Well, you're right," Teddy replies, running with Ted to get Turbo.

The two exact twins ran over to Turbo's place. It wasn't cleaned in a long time, like the TurboTwins predicated. Mainly because Turbo doesn't know how to clean, mostly because he devotes his life racing. That is what he was created for, as well for the TurboTwins, even if they didn't win all the time.

Teddy knocks on Turbo's door, giggling furiously. Ted signals him to shut up, mainly because Turbo will think something is up. In order to make him stop, he smacks Teddy on the back of his head. What they didn't know is that Turbo opened the door a second before Ted "attacked" Teddy.

"Guys," Turbo complains, holding hot coca in a cup, in his right hand. "It's Christmas. Please don't act like your idiots."

"But that's what we are," Teddy joked.

"We didn't even see you." Ted honestly told Turbo. "Besides, I have no idea why Teddy was giggling."

"That is what Teddy's do. They giggle. Alright, what do you want?" Turbo asked.

"Well, we heard about that Christmas Mini game that was plugged in," Teddy answered. "So… we decided if you wanted to come with us. It will be fun."

After Teddy said that, he turned his head to Ted, and winked at him. Ted smiled. Apparently, Turbo did not know what the twins were doing. Usually, the twins do random things. That is what twins do, according to Turbo's book.

"Al right, fine," Turbo decided. "I'll go. Don't you think of anything stupid. Your brains will be cut out."

"Oh, we won't," The twins "lied", with a creepy smirk. "We promise!"

"You better," Turbo said, tagging along with the TurboTwins to the Christmas mini games.

As expected, the game was Christmas themed. Snow was everywhere. Basically, it wasn't really Christmas themed.

Teddy remembered something. The mistletoe.

"Oh no! I forgot it!" Teddy complained to Ted.

"Um, the item you are requesting for has to be in here," Ted informed. "Go, I can see trees in my sight. There should be some."

Teddy nodded his head and ran off. Obviously Turbo was confused on their actions. Why were they acting so strange? Minutes later, Teddy came back, with the mistletoe concealed behind his back. With his free hand, he signaled to Ted that he got the mistletoe. Ted signaled back, meaning that it will work.

"Al right. You TurboTwins better tell me what is going on right now!" Turbo yelped. "Or you'll get your brains for breakfast!"

"Okay, okay, Mister I-Complain-On-Everything," Teddy said. "Ted and Turbo, say hello to this!"

Teddy pulled the mistletoe from his back, holding onto it, above Ted and Turbo's head. The duo were blushing furiously. Mistletoe. Turbo and Ted knew what that meant. They had to, you-know, kiss. Under the mistletoe.

"No way!" Turbo complained. "I am not doing it!"

"Hah!" Ted said. "I told you he wouldn't do it!"

"Turbo!" Teddy called. "I TRIPLE-DOG dare you to kiss Ted under the mistletoe. Otherwise, I'll call you a chicken! That is what mistletoe was made for!" He smirked. "Besides, you can't back down from it!"

Teddy had a point. You really couldn't back down from a triple dog dare. But Turbo wanted this done and over with. Ted and Turbo were locked in gazes, both blushing, under the mistletoe. Ted leaned in. It was quite obviously that Ted wouldn't back down, even if he was naïve.

Finally, Turbo forcefully leaned in, both of their lips locking. This lasted for five seconds. As they pulled back, they were blushing.

"See! Now Santa will treat you with more respect!" Teddy joked.

The trio laughed along. It was a Christmas miracle. Obeying the dare, and TurboTime plugged back in. We guess we could call it, "TurboTastic!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think about it. Oh, BTW here is the pic (put the spaces together):**

** fc02 . deviantart fs70 / I / 2012 / 337 /d/a/ mistleno_by_n_ **

** Review please!**


End file.
